


The First Time

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I can't even, seriously so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Brayden's story is full of lots of firsts and romantic times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

"Luke and I had been best friends for years before we got together. Since we were three, when I moved across the street and our mom's became friends. 

I remember the first time we moved together. We had just graduated. It was the tiniest apartment ever. Boxes were scattered, clothes were thrown around, but it was home. We were just two best friends who were 18 and ready to start lives in the real world. 

I remember the first time Luke told me he loved me. He had told me many times before, but I thought he means as a sister. This was the first time I knew he meant in love with me.

He was waiting for me to get home from work. We were 19 by now, busy in our lives in college and part-time jobs. He was all dressed up, holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers. He said, 'Brayden, you're the love of my life. We've been best friends, but I want to be more. I love you.' He asked me out, and I said yes. I was the happiest I'd ever been. I had loved Luke for so long, but I was too afraid to tell him. Now I didn't have to.

I remember our first one going out on a date. Luke knew I wouldn't want a simple dinner date, so he took me to the aquarium. He pointed out all the beautiful, exotic fish like an expert, rattling off facts. I loved it. Luke made everything so exciting.

I remember the first time he proposed to me. We were 21, dating for a year and a half. We had been making out on the couch when he popped the question. And I said no. Not because I didn't love him and didn't want to get married, but because I wanted the proposal to be special.

So Luke made it special. He took us to the same aquarium we had our first date, and lead me to one of those exhibits where you could touch the starfish and things. That's when I noticed one of the starfish was wearing a ring.

Luke pulled the ring out, and it down on one knee. He gave me a long speech about how much he loved me. The he asked me to marry him. This time, I said yes.

That's how we ended up here, at our wedding reception. That is how my husband, my love, and I came to be. That is our story of firsts." Everyone cheered, raising their glasses. I looked down at Luke, who's eyes were watering. 

"I love you," he mouthed. I smiled back.

"I love you." I leaned down, kissing my husband for the first time since we sealed out vows.


End file.
